Namimori's Greatest Dad
by TheMidgetTitanSlayer
Summary: He's a dad. He being the one by the name Hibari Kyoya. Yes, that very Demon of Namimori and Vongola's strongest. And for all who ever said he wasn't cut out to be one, the Vongola is not going to be responsible for paying your bloody hospital fees for all those cardiac arrests. [Post-manga]
1. Chapter 1

**Namimori's Greatest Dad**

* * *

1\. The Beginning.

* * *

 _A girl_. Hibari Kyoya stared at the bundle lying next to his wife.

" _Congratulations Hibari-sama." The doctor had greeted him when the said man stepped into the delivery room. "You have a healthy little girl."_

"Hnn." The raven head narrowed his eyes at the baby. "Weak."

The dark haired woman with beautiful brown eyes managed a small laugh. "Of course she is, Kyoya. She's barely even a few minutes old."

"Yuki." Kyoya said. "I'll leave Tetsu to be here with you. I'm heading back."

His wife nodded. "Alright. Not too fond of hospitals and crowds. I get it."

The raven head hesitated. "If you need me, just give me a call."

"Get home without getting into a fight alright?" She smiled.

Hibari Kyoya simply smirked. "There are herbivores in every corner practically begging to be bitten to death."

Yuki sighed as her husband took long strides and exited the room. She glanced at her child who seemed so peaceful. A smile graced her lips at the sight of the baby who frowned and squirmed in her sleep. "You look just like him."

* * *

Night had fallen over Namimori. Most of the residents were already tucked into bed and cosily sleeping. For some few, work kept them awake and for the others, especially a certain household, a month old baby.

Hibari Kyoya frowned as the door to his study slid open. He placed his pen down as he looked up from his paperwork.

"Kyoya." The dark haired woman shot him an apologetic look before shifting her attention to the crying baby in her arms. "Can you please watch over Miyuki tonight? I haven't got much sleep since yesterday."

He sighed with a nod. Hibari Yuki wore a look of relief as she came over to him and placed the little girl in his arms.

The child's wails turned into soft sobs almost immediately after her mother shifted her into her father's strong arms. The woman looked offended at her child's change of emotions. "I can't believe this. That's just so…unfair."

The raven head smirked as he gently rocked the baby who grew quieter.

Her mother sighed as she proceeded towards the door. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Hnn." Kyoya replied before carefully adjusting the child's position as he placed her on his lap.

The little girl gave a small yawn as her eyes shut close. Eventually, Hibari Miyuki fell asleep with her tiny had enclosed around her father's finger. The raven head's features softened as he watched his daughter's lips twitch into a sort of smile before it disappeared.

"Little herbivore." He muttered before continuing with his work like he'd never been interrupted in the first place.

* * *

"Yuki." Hibari Kyoya called out as he stepped into the room. The woman didn't seem to be around which explained why the child who lay in the crib was crying.

The raven head had been trying to get an afternoon nap before the infant's piercing cries woke him. He walked over to the crib with a forming frown.

"Little herbivore." He addressed the baby who continued to cry. "Why are you crying now?"

Miyuki continued her cries. Her father sighed before picking her up and gently cradling her. His action worked like magic as the little girl eventually stopped crying.

Hibari Yuki who'd just entered the room froze in her steps. "K-Kyoya."

"She was crying." He stated as he turned to face the woman.

The woman rushed to his side and with great care, took the baby from her husband's arms. "I went to fix the water for her bath. I thought she was asleep…sorry if she woke you up."

He nodded in understanding and then proceeded to walk out of the room only to pause in his steps. "Yuki."

The woman looked up from her baby in surprise. "Yes?"

"I think she needs some company." He said before leaving the room. "She needs some toys."

The dark haired beauty who had been trained by her mother almost all her life to attain the grace and elegance of a true lady, found herself staring at the closed door with her mouth slightly open.

She looked down at her baby who seemed to be watching her with her big blue eyes. "Toys. He said…toys."

* * *

Hibari Kyoya found himself watching over his now sleeping daughter. His wife had gone to visit her sister who was in the hospital. The raven head was, therefore, left in charge to watch over Miyuki for the day since the woman couldn't possibly bring her child along to meet her sister. Afteral, babies were very much sensitive to sicknesses.

The raven head had just finished feeding her for the afternoon and had already put her to sleep. Unlike other children, the little girl had followed through without any fuss and this pleased her father.

He then seated himself in the corner of the room on a cosy chair and shut his steel gray eyes.

His life at the moment was rather quiet as he had less paperwork regarding the Foundation. A few small missions concerning with Japan would come his way from the Vongola Decimo but other than that, his days were spent reading or taking naps and of course, tending to his daughter's needs.

' _Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~!'_

The tone of his favourite song broke the silence which had settled over the room. He swiftly pulled out his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Kyo-san!" The voice of his second-in-command greeted him from the other end.

"Tetsu." He replied noting the alarmed tone in his voice. "What's the matter?"

"Some gangs got into a quarrel. They're causing trouble to the locals."

"Where?" The raven head's lips curled into a smile. A fight. It had been quite some time since he'd _bitten anyone to death._

"The market. They're having a sales day today too so there's quite a crowd."

CLICK!

Hibari Kyoya cut the call as he stood up. He strode towards the door with a forbidding smile at the thought of facing the gangs but then he stopped in his tracks. He had another matter at hand.

He threw considering glance at the baby who was calmly sleeping in her crib.

The raven head released a sigh. _It doesn't matter. She's sleeping. And those herbivores will be taken care of in no time._

His steel gray orbs shone with glee as the demon of Namimori himself, walked out of the Hibari ancestral mansion. This was going to be a day the unfortunate herbivores would remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi stretched his arms. For the first time since he'd taken up the office in Italy, his day had been free of anything eventful. Not that he wanted anything exciting to happen. Instead, he was more than grateful.

KNOCK. KNOCK

"Come in." He answered.

"Jyuudaime." Gokudera Hayato greeted his boss as he entered carrying a slim tablet in his hand. "The reports of the others have come in."

"How are Lambo and I-pin's mission going?" Tsuna asked, his voice filled with concern.

"That stupid cow blew their cover but it ended with success." The silver head replied as he placed the tablet on the mahogany desk. "They'll be returning tomorrow."

Tsuna's shoulders sagged in relief. "I see. Thank goodness they are okay."

"Don't worry about them Jyuudaime! They're almost adults now." His right-hand man stated. He tapped on a folder which was labelled with the day's date. The bomber then brought up a picture of Yammamoto Takeshi on screen. "These were taken earlier today. The idiot successfully wiped out the assasins who tried to take on an allied family."

He closed the picture and after a few seconds of tapping, he displayed a mail which was from Chrome Dokuro. "That Mukuro is still out of our reach but Chrome assured that he's very much alive. As for the lawn head…he sent a video recording of his mission's progress but it's too loud."

Tsuna nodded in understanding. The first video Ryojei had sent relating to how his mission was proceeding had been extremely loud that Tsuna jumped out of his in surprise and knocked his head against the wall. Ever since then, Gokudera had made sure to view the videos by himself and report about the Sun guardian to his boss.

"He's still caught up with the mission in the US."

"Thank you Gokudera-kun." The Vongola Decimo smiled. "It's a relief to know that everyone's doing fi- wait. What about Hibari-san?"

"Tch." Gokudera shook his head. "That bastard's too stuck up with Namimori."

"So he declined the offer to live in Italy again, huh?" Tsuna sighed. "Well, that's just like him…"

BEEP! BEEP!

Gokudera immediately clicked on the message that had just arrived. "Speak of the devil. Apparently, he took out some people who were causing problems in Namimori's main market today. It's a short video…"

"It's alright. Play it." Tsuna said as he noticed the look of uncertainty on his guardian's face.

"Alright."

"He's still as scary as ever." Tsuna commented with a nervous laugh as he watched the video.

"That fighting maniac…he should just accept Jyuudaime's offer and come to Italy! That way he'll get more opportunities to-"

"G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna abruptly cut off the silver head, a shadow falling over his eyes.

"Jyuudaime?" Gokudera raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a baby?" The Vongola Decimo deadpanned.

"Huh?"

"In the video. Is that a baby?"

The silver head's eyes snapped back to the video. He let the video rewind a little before hitting the pause button when a got a clear picture of the Cloud guardian.

True. There was a baby strapped to the aloof guardian's chest and not only that, the baby appeared to be sleeping peacefully despite what was going on.

Gokudera's eyes also shadowed. "Yes, Jyuudaime. That…is a baby."

Sawada Tsunayoshi almost suffered a cardiac arrest that day. To think his guardian fought without hesitation while carrying a baby- no. That wasn't the important thing here.

He was well aware of the fact that Hibari Kyoya was married. The invite had shocked him into fainting. The whole family had of course travelled back to Tsuna's hometown where the ceremony was carried out in the traditional way.

But the Vongola Decimo, along with a dozen ' _barely alive'_ victims and his right-hand man came to know an unknown fact that fateful day.

Hibari Kyoya, the Demon of Namimori, Vongola's strongest guardian, the man who was feared by many, the one who could wipe out a whole legion of assassins single-handedly, that very man…was a father.

* * *

Hibari Yuki was confused when she reached home later that evening. She had dropped by the market while returning from the market to restock the groceries.

For some strange reasons, the old women minding the stalls gave her discounts to extras and even free items!

"Your cute little baby needs to grow stronger. Here, take this."

"Your child's such a doll. What's her name?"

"Hibari Yuki! Such a lucky woman!"

"Do take this as thanks for your husband. He's such a wonderful man!"

All their comments had confused her greatly. She being married to Hibari Kyoya was a well known fact. But she having a baby? She didn't recall ever taking her little girl out even once.

"Kyoya?" She called put after entering the house.

Her husband appeared from one of the rooms in the far end of the wooden hallway, the said baby in his arms. His hair was tousled and his eyes appeared sleepy. He shot her a questioning look.

"Ah. I was wondering-" Yuki cut herself off with a shake of her head. Her husband would never go out for leisure walks and never with his daughter too. Maybe somehow the old women came to know. They were, afteral, old women who loved to talk. "Can you continue watching over her while I prepare supper?"

The raven head nodded before disappearing into the room he'd been in.

Yuki was left to wonder whether it was just her imagination or did Hibari Kyoya really seem to be in a good mood. She just sighed. Everything was a mystery to her.

* * *

 **A/N:** The first chapter of my first KHR fanfiction! xD

I had the craziest thought on how Hibari Kyoya would be as a father. That's what made me start this fanfiction. It's my first KHR fanfiction so I would like to apologize if the characters are off-character (T^T)/

Feel free to point out any grammatical errors and your opinions too!

REVIEW PLEASE! ^^

Even though it's a one word review :'D


	2. Chapter 2

**Namimori's Greatest Dad**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I know I forgot to put this up in the first chapter and I'm too lazy to edit it so yeah…here it is in bold **! I do not own KHR. Amano Akira does**. 'Cause if I did own it I wouldn't be struggling with political science and I'd be drawing manga instead xD

* * *

2\. Interactions.

* * *

The little girl with raven black hair like that of her father's intently stared at the ball of yellow fluff that was perched on top of her wooden crib.

She giggled when it moved. She stretched her arms out for it. Being only able to sit up on her own but not stand, the child looked confused on realising her little arms couldn't reach the yellow fluff.

"Augugu." Hibari Miyuki was disappointed.

Then, to her utter delight, the ball of yellow fluttered down and settled on her small hands. It was warm and had a pair of beady black eyes that stared up at her. The baby laughed as it nuzzled against the palm of her chubby hands.

"Hibari! Baby! Hibari!"

The little girl squealed with delight as the ball of fluff chirped actual words. She brought her hands towards her face to get a good look at the yellow creature.

A few minutes passed by in silence and like all other children, Miyuki got bored of her newest form of entertainment.

The little yellow canary stopped pruning itself when the grip of the baby's hand tightened around it. Hibird tried to wriggle itself from the child's grip but was unable to do so. Sensing the danger, the bird called out. "Hibari! Hibari! Danger! Danger!"

The child who was halfway through the process of _stuffing_ the ball of fluff into her mouth suddenly found her hands empty. She frowned.

A hand larger than hers had gently pried out the bird from her grip. The said creature was now safely seated on the palm of that very hand.

"Little herbivore." A familiar voice which she was accustomed to hearing made her look up at the face of the person. "This one is not to be eaten."

Hibari Kyoya sighed as his daughter wore a quizzical look. Her eyes seemed teary. "Auuugugah?"

"No." He replied him firmly. "Not even a bite."

Kusakabe Tetsuya, who had followed his boss into the room, sweat-dropped as he watched the two's interaction. _He actually understands baby language?_

"Tetsu." The raven head turned to his second in command. "Prepare the little herbivore's feed. It's almost noon and it appears that she's hungry."

The man nodded before heading out of the room to get to the kitchen. "Of course."

Kusakabe Tetsuya hummed to himself as he unloaded the basket lying on the kitchen counter. He picked out the feeding bottle and the baby milk formula. The basket was neatly arranged with all the essentials ready for Miyuki's feeding time. Hibari Yuki had always made sure to prepare everything in advance before she left for her work.

The woman was an " _art and culture educationist"_. She taught the traditional etiquettes and customs of the Japanese culture to the females who were keen on learning the art. Hibari Yuki was a professionally qualified instructor, recognised and greatly respected by the Agency of Cultural Affairs of Japan. Afteral, her family did have a long history of training women in the past, especially the daughters of the Shoguns and the Emperor.

She had taken a few months off in order to take care of her little girl. Now that the child was a little older, she left Miyuki under her husband's care since the man mostly stayed home considering the fact that the Foundation's base was connected to his house via an underground passage. More or less, his workplace was his home.

After a few minutes, Kusakabe re-entered the room with the bottle in his hand and the baby's napkin. He approached his boss with the items. "Kyo-san."

The raven head who was seated on his chair carefully took the feeding bottle from his second-in-command's hand while balancing the little girl who was happily sitting on his lap. He gently tied the napkin around her neck and offered the teat of the bottle to Miyuki. "Drink."

Hibari Miyuki gurgled and fed herself the baby formula. Her hands resting on top of her father's who was holding the bottle. She stared up at the man and offered a bright smile once she was done before unceremoniously burping.

Her father frowned. "You will have to learn manners."

Kusakabe coughed at the awkward silence between the father and daughter. "Kyo-san…she's not even a year old."

The little raven head laughed and clapped her hands together as though she agreed with the pompadour hair-styled man.

Hibari Kyoya's eyes narrowed at her actions. "Did you just mock me?"

* * *

"Bab." The little child uttered.

"Papa." Her mother corrected her.

"Bab!" Miyuki giggled.

Hibari Yuki sighed. "That's so close dear. But it's not quite right."

"Bab! Bab!"

"Yes." The woman laughed. "Alright, say mama then."

"…"

"Come on. Miyu-chan. You can do it. Mama. Ma-ma."

"Ma…"

The dark haired woman's eyes lit up with ecstasy. She leaned down and kissed her daughter who was seated on the bed alongside her. The little girl gave a happy smile as her hand grabbed her mother's locks of dark hair. "Ma…"

"Yes. That's very good Miyu-chan." Yuki nodded.

The door slid open and a sleepy raven head walked in. He was just out from his bath. His eyes fell on the little girl. "Hn."

Miyuki on seeing her father raised her hands with a gurgle, gesturing for him to carry her.

The man however ignored her and stalked towards the bookshelf in the corner of the bedroom to get the book he was reading the previous night before his sleep. His long fingers pulled out the book on some ancient Japanese tradition. He flicked it open to the page he had last read and went on to sit on the edge of the bed.

The little girl was distraught. Her father had just ignored her. Her eyes were starting to water. Her mother shook her head and wrapped her arms around her. "Papa is busy right now, okay?"

"Ma…" Miyuki began to sniffle. "Bab!"

"Miyu-chan. Papa is-"

The little girl wriggled out of her mother's grasp and crawled towards the raven head. "Papa!"

Hibari Yuki who was about to reach her hand out towards her stubborn little daughter froze. _Did she just?_

"Papa!" Miyuki exclaimed again earning a side glance from the said man who raised an eyebrow. She tackled her father and held on to his arm like it was her lifeline. The little raven head looked up and giggled at him. "Papa!"

Kyoya sighed and put down his book. He then lifted her up and placed her on his lap before resuming his reading. "Don't move, little herbivore."

Yuki watched her daughter comfortably rest her head against her husband's arm. The dark haired woman smiled softly before losing her smile at a sudden realisation. "She learned how to say 'papa' first!"

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya was regretting this. He shouldn't have ever said yes. No. he should've out rightly declined the request. But no. The woman had such great persuasion skills he didn't even think about the consequences and had simply agreed to it.

Now he was stuck with a digital camera and the job of capturing the ' _father and daughter'_ moments as she had termed it.

"Today is going to be exhausting." He told himself with a sigh.

"Yap." The little girl answered from as she fumbled with a brown teddy bear.

He shot her a _'seriously?'_ look but she was too immersed with the toys that surrounded her. She was seated on a mat which was laid out on the floor. Ever since she began to crawl, she was allowed to play out of her crib, only when someone was there to watch over her of course.

"Do you even understand a word I say?" He deadpanned.

"Yap."

"I'm being serious here."

"Yap."

"Okay…is that the only word you know?"

"...yap. Mam. Papa!"

"Huh?" The pompadour man turned around in confusion when the girl lit up excitedly as she fixed her gaze behind him. "Oh. Kyo-san!"

The raven head was there, leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Tetsu. Where are the papers from the report of the last mission?"

"Ah." Kusakabe said. "Those were already faxed to the Decimo. The right-hand man was impatient so I sent them ahead."

Hibari Kyoya nodded. He stared at his doe-eyed daughter for a brief few seconds before making his way towards her and sitting down on the mat next to Miyuki. The little girl giggled as she lifted up the stuffed toy she was holding and handed it to her father.

"Hn." Kyoya smirked. "So you liked it huh?"

Kusakabe had a moment of confusion before it struck him. _Oh right. That was the toy Kyo-san bought for her from Kyoto._

The second-in-command remembered that day as clear as it was just yesterday. The man had traumatized the staff and all the shoppers in that particular toy store because they were _'crowding'_ around the display shelf. Luckily, no one was injured. Well, except for the wall. But the expenses for the damage had been paid off and they even gave him a discount.

Kusakabe remembered the raven head muttering something along the lines of _'never visiting a toy store again'_ and this made him grin.

"Is something wrong?"

The pompadour man snapped from his memory with a nervous laugh. "Ahaha. No. Nothing."

"Papa!" The little girl exclaimed, pulling her father's attention away from Kusakabe.

Kusakabe Tetsuya internally groaned when he realised the task at hand. _Pictures._

His hand nervously played with the camera in his pocket as he wondered just how he was going to get through with this.

"Papa." Miyuki found her way onto the raven head's lap.

The man ran his fingers through her hair with a soft smile-

" _Tetsuya-san." The dark haired woman paused before stepping into the car._

" _Yes Madam?" Kusakabe raised an eyebrow._

" _He has to be smiling in the pictures." She informed before turning to him with a sweet smile._

" _M-Madam?"_

" _You can make sure that happens, right?"_

" _Y-Yes. Of course."_

" _Thank you." She nodded with that same smile._

Kusakabe Tetsuya's face darkened as he recounted what had taken place earlier. So he was supposed to whip out the camera right now and take a picture? Of course.

Not. Hibari Kyoya was, afteral, a man who liked his privacy. Taking a picture right now without any warning would only lead to an unfortunate repeat of what had happened during a Vongola New Year's party.

He shuddered as a bloody scene crossed his mind. _Now what? Ask his permission?_

The pompadour man almost snorted at the thought. It just sounded absurd, and very wrong. Then almost suddenly, an idea had struck him. He stood up with a cough. "Ah. Kyo-san. I will be right back."

The raven head simply nodded.

Kusakabe walked out of the room and pulled the door closed though leaving a small gap open. His intention was to quietly take a picture from the gap when his boss was unaware. But first, he had to pretend that he really left for somewhere.

After walking a good distance, he stopped and began to tiptoe back towards the room. _This is ridiculous…but it can't be helped._

The pompadour man stealthily pressed his back against the wall next to the door. He took a deep breath and pulled out the camera. Kusakabe slowly positioned it in such a way that he got a good view of the man and his daughter from the gap. He waited for the perfect moment. No matter how long it took, he still needed a picture. Even one would suffice.

"Papa." The girl mumbled as she looked up at the raven head with another one of her adorable smiles. The man softly smiled back in response.

 _Now! I just have to-_

FLASH! CLICK!

All three froze. The two in the room, due to the bright flash that had emitted from the camera and the man outside who'd realized his mistake a tad too late.

 _I forgot to turn off the flash._ The pompadour man paled.

"Tetsu." The temperature suddenly seemed to drop. "What are you doing?"

Kusakabe reluctantly slid open the door to face his impending doom. "T-Taking a picture?"

The raven head blinked. "Why?"

"Madam asked me to…" _Forgive me madam!_

Hibari Kyoya sighed. "You could have told me."

The pompadour man's face darkened. His boss was implying that he could have just asked his permission. _Permission. Permiss-_ "…oh."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay! Chapter two is up! xD

Thank you so much for the favourites, follows and most of all…REVIEWS! (T^T)/

Mooniesgurl2468 – I thank you so much for your review! I was afraid that he was off. And yes, I pity Tsuna too but oh well, nothing is okay without a Tsuna-gag xD As I term it :'3 I do hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^

And to all my other reviewers, thank you so much for taking your time off to post a review :')

LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS PLEASE! REVIEW! :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**Namimori's Greatest Dad**

 **Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns the manga AND the anime. I just own the kid, the wife and the plot xD

* * *

3\. The first birthday.

* * *

It was a year now. Today marked a year since Miyuki had joined the Hibari household. There wasn't going to be a celebration though, just a small lunch between the child's parents and grandparents. Both the girl's mother and father had decided on it.

Hibari Yuki carefully braided her daughter's hair as they sat in front of the floor length mirror. The little girl was distracted by the kimono she wore. She poked the butterfly patterns on the silk kimono as she mumbled to herself in incomprehensible syllables.

"Okay." The dark haired woman gently tilted her daughter's head up to look at her own reflection. "Look Miyu-chan. You look so pretty."

The little raven head pointed at her mirror double. "Miu?"

"Yes. That's you." Her mother smiled and nodded.

Miyuki laughed and clapped her hands together. "Miu!"

"Yes, my dear." Yuki said as she lifted her off the ground. "Now let's go to see what papa has for you alright?"

"Papa." The little raven head merely nodded.

The two made their way out of the bedroom and down the hallway, heading towards the study of Hibari Kyoya. Yuki slid the door open and entered the room only to be greeted by the sleeping figure of the raven head man who was supposedly dozing off with his chin propped up by him arm that rested on his desk.

"Kyoya." Yuki sighed as she approached the man who languidly opened an eye. She stretched out her arms, handing their child over to him. "You have to watch her now while I prepare the lunch. They'll be here in about two more hours so I have to resume the preparations."

The raven head simply leaned back on his chair and watched silently as the dark haired woman placed Miyuki on his lap.

"Make sure she doesn't move about too much okay?" Yuki instructed. "Her hair ornaments will come off if she does."

"Hnn." Kyoya replied as he stared down at the child who looked up at him with adoration.

"Be a good girl alright, Miyu-chan?"

Silence filled the air once the dark haired woman left the room. The only sounds were the ticking clock that hung on the wall behind them and their faint breaths which seemed to be in synchronisation with each other.

"Papa. Miu." The little raven head said as she pointed at the butterflies on her kimono.

He nodded. "Yes. That is indeed a beautiful pattern."

The kimono was a gift from Hibari Kyoya's parents. They had sent it a day ahead, requesting it to be worn by the birthday girl. It was made of fine silk imported from China and had been specially embroidered by experts. Truly, it was a grand work of art.

His parents were coming to visit and so were his wife's. His eyebrows knitted together at the thought. _Troublesome_.

The last he had seen of them was in a family gathering in the main house of the Hibari in Okinawa during the New Years, though he had left rather quickly due to the presence of the large _'herbivorous crowd'_.

"Kyo-san." Kusakabe Tetsuya entered the room with a black file in his hand. "I know you decided to take this day off but, this just came in and I think you need to look into this matter."

"The Vongola?" The raven haired man asked as he caught sight of the Family's emblem on the file's cover.

The pompadour man nodded as he handed the file over. "It's not another mission. The Decimo just wanted to make sure you would be informed of this matter."

Kyoya pulled open his drawer and placed the file in it before shutting it close. "Later."

"Ah. Right." Kusakabe pulled out a small package from his pocket and handed it to the little raven head with a smile. "For the birthday girl."

The child grabbed it and stared at the colourful wrapping paper with awe. She shook the package a little before going back to staring at it. "Miu."

"What you're supposed to say now is a 'thank you'." Hibari Kyoya sighed. "Not your own name."

His second-in-command laughed. "Well, she's sure gonna grow up into a wonderful girl."

As though she had understood him, Miyuki looked up and flashed the pompadour man a smile.

"Tetsu." The raven head man asked as he gently pried the gift from his daughter's hand and put it into the drawer too. "Make sure Yuki doesn't forget to set up the ikebana in the lunch room. Mother likes the way she arranges it."

"Alright." Kusakabe nodded. "I'll go remind her."

"She'll be in the kitchen."

The pompadour man closed the door behind him and made his way towards the kitchen. The aroma that emitted from the pot boiling over the stove smelled delicious. He found Hibari Yuki busy chopping up some vegetables with concentration.

"Madam." He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Ah." The dark haired woman turned around in surprise. "Tetsuya-san. Anything?"

"Kyo-san asked me to remind you not to forget to set up the ikebana." He replied.

"I've already seen to it." She smiled. "There's no way I would forget it. Afteral, Izanami-san appreciates them."

"They are very lovely."

It was true. Hibari Yuki was by far very skilled and talented when it came to arranging the flowers. Her talent was such that she could take a couple of unattractive flowers and arrange them in such a way that they appeared so ethereal. She was also a proud winner of various ikebana competitions held across Japan.

"Thank you." Yuki laughed as put the vegetables into a bowl and sprinkled seasonings over it. "Can you do a check on the lunch room and see whether everything looks fine? I did everything in a hurry so…"

"No problem, Madam. I will look into it."

* * *

Hibari Izanami was a woman with long straight hair as black as midnight that cascaded to her waist. Her fringe fell above her light brown eyes and her skin was porcelain pale. Like her name, she could pull off being the goddess of the Underworld due to her appearance and also because of the fact that she was the mother of the infamous ' _Demon of Namimori'_. Her smile was placid though her aura screamed jeopardy. The kimono which clad her seemingly delicate frame was a rich violet colour, made of fine silk and patterned with intricately designed silver flowers.

Her arms were locked together with her husband's, Hibari Akihito, who seemed like an easy-going man. If one were to question from which of them their son had inherited his looks, it wouldn't be difficult to easily point out that he had his mother's genes, though his eyes were definitely not from his parents.

Yuki smiled warmly as she welcomed her parent-in-laws into the house. "We're so glad you could make it for the lunch."

"I would not have missed my grand-daughter's first birthday." Kyoya's mother stated as she along with her husband followed the dark haired woman towards the room where the lunch was to be served.

Hibari Akihito hummed as they continued down the wooden hallway. "Have Urakami Tokiyasu and his wife arrived?"

"Yes they have." Yuki nodded at the question of her parents' arrival. "They came not too long ago. Ah. We're here."

The Hibari pair entered the room and seated themselves adjacent to the Urakami who sat across the low table. They exchanged pleasantries and proceeded to small talk as Yuki left the room to go and fetch her husband and daughter.

"Kyoya." She slid open the door to the study. "They're here."

"Hnn." The raven head stood up, his little girl sticking to his side with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Yuki gave a slight frown. "Miyu-chan. Your kimono will get all wrinkled if you do that."

The said girl shot her mother her best puppy eyed look. "Papa."

"Come here." She untangled her daughter from the raven head and placed her on the ground standing. The dark haired woman smoothened out the kimono and re-adjusted the obi before lightly pinching Miyuki's cheeks with a fond smile. "Okay birthday girl. Let's go now alright?"

The trio entered the room not too long after.

Hibari Izanami's face lit up the moment her eyes fell on the little raven head who, to her amusement, tightly clung onto her son and curiously stared at the occupants of the room. Kyoya sat himself at the head of the table with his daughter on his lap. His mother immediately reached out and affectionately stroked the little girl's cheek.

"Miyuki. You will turn into a very beautiful girl when you grow up." Izanami said as the girl stared up at her with a look akin to how she would stare at her father. Her chubby little hands reached out towards the woman who accepted the invitation with a laugh and took Miyuki into her arms. "Such an adorable girl, I can't really imagine how you're my son's daughter."

The raven head male's face was graced with a frown at his mother's words.

"Ah. Kyoya. I hear so much from my acquaintances on how Namimori is supposedly the safest place in Japan." Hibari Akihito stated. "The discipline here is definitely top notch."

Kyoya smirked. "Of course. The discipline elsewhere is only looked after by crowds of weak herbivores afteral."

"I must say the way you handle the peace of this town is very impressive." Urakami Tokiyasu nodded his approval. He was the head of the Namimori Police Department and an uptight man. "Although I think you should refrain from sending the law-breakers to the hospital instead of the jail."

"Izanami-san, I must say this little one takes after you." Urakami Chiyoko cooed as she patted Miyuki's head. The woman had her soft brown hair done up in an elegant bun with a silver kanzashi sticking out of it.

"Oh no." Izanami smiled. "It'll be my son that she takes after, though her eyes resemble your daughter's."

"But I have to agree about Miyuki's looks." Hibari Yuki piped in. "She might grow up to look just like you. Ah. We should all begin to eat before it gets cold."

* * *

The little raven head ran her fingers through the picture book meant for children based on Japanese mythology which had been gifted to her by the Urakami. She excitedly tugged on her mother's sleeve and pointed at the first picture as though asking the dark haired woman to explain what it meant.

The lunch had just ended a while ago and both of Miyuki's grandparents had departed for home. It was late afternoon and Yuki sought to sit a while and relax from the tiring day which had drained her energy. Her daughter however did not seem to understand this. "Miyu-chan. Can we do this before you go to sleep?"

"Mama." The little girl pouted as she continued tugging her sleeve.

"Miyu-"

The dark haired woman however, paused as she paid attention to some sort of commotion from the front-yard. _A visitor?_

"Tetsuya-san." She called out as she heard the man's footsteps outside. The door slid open and his head peeked in. "Can you watch over Miyuki while I go and find out who Kyoya's interacting with?"

"No problem Madam." He nodded. "I was just going to see for myself too but since you want to do so, I'll watch over her."

"Thank you." Yuki smiled before leaving the nursery where her daughter would permanently sleep in since she was now one.

As she approached the end of the hallway, the voices seemed clearer to her.

"Kyoya! Come on! You can't lock your mentor out!" A smooth voice with a foreign accent whined.

"You are not my mentor." The raven head male seemed adamant on not allowing the other man step foot into the house.

"Hey! Don't just deny-"

"Kyoya?" The dark haired woman called out uncertainly as she chose to stand by his side. She got a good look of the person her husband had been engaged in what seemed like a quarrel. He was a tall handsome young man with wavy blond hair and brown eyes, and was dressed in a charcoal-gray suit.

"Ah. You must be Hibari Yuki." The blond extended his hand with a brilliant smile. "I'm Chiavarone Dino. You can just call me Dino though."

"Pleasure meeting you Dino-san." The woman shook his hand and returned his smile, though not equally bright as his.

"I didn't get to attend the wedding because some work held me up." Dino looked disappointed before grinning again. "So this would be our first time meeting. I must say you're much prettier in person than in pictures. How did you and Kyoya ever meet? Did he-"

"Speak one more word…" The raven head male warned with narrowed eyes as his tonfa magically appeared in his hands.

The blond Mafioso gulped and let out a nervous chuckle. "Looks like you haven't even changed Kyoya. I hope you're not running too wild."

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" Hibari Yuki offered as she sensed the tension.

"I'll be very glad to-"

"Yuki. He will NOT enter the house."

"Aww. Kyoya!"

Yuki shook her head with a stern look directed at her husband. "We do not turn away guests at the doorstep."

She held his piercing gaze with determination. Kyoya sighed and directed a glare at the blond who shivered at its concentration. "And what are you doing in Japan?"

"I had a job to take care of you see. And I decided to drop in once it was dealt with." Dino scratched the back of his neck nervously. He wasn't still used to his student's overpowering glare which never failed to make him uneasy. Sure, he had trained the raven head once upon a time when the male was rash and untameable. But now, this was a different case and he would rather bail out then face the Vongola's strongest guardian in a fight.

"Ah. And also I came on behalf of the Family to meet the birthday girl."

As if on cue, a few of his men appeared by his side carrying a number wrapped gifts. His ever loyal subordinate, Romario also stepped forward with a box covered in a light blue paper. "This is from the Boss."

The dark haired woman's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh my. You all didn't have to…"

Dino laughed. "Well, it's the least we could do since we're all a part of the Family."

Hibari Kyoya simply smirked. "You're still not coming in. Just leave them there. I'll have Tetsu see to it."

His wife however did not seem to agree with him. She nudged him with a sigh. "You can stay for dinner. You've come a long was so the most I can do is offer you dinner. I'll go ahead and pre-"

"That's alright, Mademoiselle." The Chiavarone shook his head. "I gladly accept the offer but instead of you cooking, I'll call some chefs who can look after it. You should sit back and enjoy this day."

"Chefs?" Yuki looked curious.

"Yes." Dino laughed. "I have some acquaintances here in Namimori who I'm sure would be very much glad to prepare a lavish dinner on this occasion. That is if you don't mind them using your kitchen?"

"I wouldn't." The dark haired woman shook her head. "But won't it trouble you?"

"Of course not. Now. Let's go see the birthday girl!"

The raven head reluctantly stepped aside for his self-proclaimed _mentor_ who excitedly followed after his wife. He shot the blond his trademark glare when the Chiavarone attempted to place an arm around his shoulder as he became all friendly.

"He never did." Dino talked away with the dark haired woman. "He was so full of getting into fights with any strong person he ran into. Totally no control…is he still like that?"

"You do know that I am right here, don't you?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the duo.

"…and his favourite catch-phrase…I always wondered who taught him that." The older male continued ignoring his student. And Kyoya never liked it when he was ignored. But thankfully, they had reached the room where Miyuki was playing with her new toys before anything could go wrong.

"Her name is Hibari Miyuki." The dark haired woman introduced as she slid the door open.

The blond Mafioso was rooted to his spot as her stared at the little girl who was seated on the tatami mat preoccupied with what seemed like a Pokémon plush toy. Miyuki lifted her head at the sound of the door opening and her baby blue eyes met with brown ones. She blinked at the newcomer.

"Oh my gosh! She looks just like you Kyoya!" Dino exclaimed as he walked over to the kid with a smile. "Hello Miyuki-chan! I'm Chiavaro-ooff!"

Hibari Kyoya watched with what was akin to horror as the clumsy blond tripped over his own foot and fell to the floor before sliding over on his chest towards his daughter…

…and promptly landing an accidental peck on her forehead.

 _I bet this is how it would feel like if Hell ever froze._ Dino stiffened as he felt a very menacing aura emitting from behind him.

"Ahaha…" The blond attempted a laugh which came out a few octaves higher than he had actually wanted it to. "…I'm Chiavarone Dino."

"For harassing _my daughter_ I will-" the fuming raven head male whipped out his tonfas with a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he approached the fallen Mafioso. "- _bite you to death_."

"No fighting in front of the child!" Yuki exclaimed as she watched her husband haul up the guest to his feet and bring his tonfa up to the sweating blond's neck.

"It was just an unintentional kiss, Kyoya." Dino gave a sheepish laugh. "You don't have to get so riled up-"

"This is _Japan_ not Italy. Such a _ctions_ are not appreciated here in this country." Kyoya hissed. "We can take this outside-"

"Papa!" The little raven head wrapped her arms around the man's leg with a toothy grin.

The blond watched in astonishment as his student's expression softened. Kyoya slowly let go of the other's shirt and reached down to scoop his daughter into his arms. "Little herbivore, are you alright?"

"Miu!" She adorably nodded her head. The girl turned her head to face Dino with a questionable look as she pointed at him. "Who?"

"Dino. Uncle Di-no." The blond replied as he gestured with his hands to carry her. "Let me hold the mini-Kyoya!"

"No." The raven head tightened his grip on his daughter and shot the Mafioso a glare.

"Kyoya." His wife placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just let him hold her for a while."

"He'll only bring harm to the little herbivore." Kyoya replied. "You saw how clumsy he is."

"Of course not!" Dino exclaimed. "I just happened to trip by accident. I'm not always like this."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure it was my sock!" The blond nodded furiously in defence. He was no doubt, still oblivious to the fact that he was a total good-for-nothing without his subordinates around. "So, can I hold her now?"

"No."

"Kyoya!"

"Di."

The occupants of the room stopped talking and turned their attention to Miyuki who had just uttered a new word.

Yuki looked surprised. "What did you just say? Miyu-chan?"

"Di." She repeated again happily as she soaked in their attention. Her stubby finger pointed to the blond who looked close to tears of joy. "Di!"

The Chiavarone boss stole the girl from his student's grip despite the growl he received from the younger man and hugged her lightly with a laugh. "Yes! Dino. Di-no!"

"Di-nah!" The girl giggled as she stared at the man with her baby blue eyes.

"Did you hear that Kyoya? She called my name!" Dino turned to the raven head with happiness only to have it disappear at the murderous look he received from the male in return. He gulped. "I-Isn't she c-c-cute?"

The dark haired woman laughed. "Don't mind him. He's just envious of the fact that she's regarding another man apart from him with such fondness."

"I'm _not_ jealous."

"Yes you are Kyoya! I can see you turning green!" Dino teased.

"I will _bite_ you to _death_."

"No fighting!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay. This chapter is long. Well not _that_ long but long xD I hope you guys enjoyed this :)

I was totally stuck during the introduction of the parents. It was a pain. I thought of extending that part a bit but all that I had in my mind was " _What will they even talk about?"_ so I decided against it since I felt too lazy to imagine, let alone THINK about it xD lol

I always thought Hibari Kyoya would take after his mother. I don't know. Just a feeling I always had :3

And yes. Dino appeared :D

Thank you so much my dearest reviewers, favourites and followers (T^T)/

I love you guys to the EXTREME :')

Do leave your opinions and thoughts ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Namimori's Greatest Dad**

 **Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns the manga AND the anime. I just own the kid, the wife and the plot xD

* * *

4\. As the years go on…

* * *

It was a calm Sunday morning. But calm is not something you would use to describe Namimori. To all who enjoyed tranquillity and the peace of the only day of the week where one would truly attain rest, they would say it was a _calm morning_. As for the ones who got on the wrong side of the law, their opinion of such a day would be described in a simple four letter word, ' _hell'_.

Hibari Kyoya had so far beaten up about twelve people already during his patrol. His trusty tonfa in his hand as he strolled through the streets like a hungry carnivore involved in a hunt. The rest of his followers were scattered around the town, seeing to that the _discipline_ was being maintained.

Behind the raven head, his loyal second-in-command followed closely at a ten feet distance since Hibari hated when people crowded. Two was _not_ a crowd of course and Kusakabe was used to walking next to his boss, but he dared not do such a thing today since he wasn't by himself.

"Chwee!" A little raven head exclaimed as she pointed to one of the trees that stood in a line by the side of the road.

"Yes." Kusakabe nodded with a sigh. "A _tree_."

Hibari Miyuki was the reason why.

The pompadour man had somehow grew to be in charge of looking after the little girl when her father was busy beating up the living daylights out of the unfortunate people who were foolish enough to do something stupid infront of the _Demon of Namimori_ himself. Kusakabe had become an expert in distracting the kid so that she wouldn't be exposed to violence at the tender age of two years and seven months.

"Look! Meow!"

"A _cat_."

"Bow!"

"That is _a dog_."

"Birdy!"

"Cancel out the 'y' kid. It's called _bird_."

And also her vocabulary teacher, so as it seemed to be.

As much as she was an adorable kid, she was also one of _those_ who had bottomless pits of energy and was very inquisitive too. Kusakabe couldn't help but begin to wonder how his boss bore with all her meaningless chatter. Surely, the raven head would've snapped some times? Or did he lovingly smile through it all? Afteral, Hibari Kyoya was one who preferred to be in quiet places rather than noisy ones.

Or did the boss not ever experience most of that because Kusakabe was almost always her baby-sitter whenever the pompadour man was around?

"Poof, poof." Miyuki said as her hands reached up and fiddled with his pompadour.

Kusakabe sighed as he gently placed her down on the ground to stand on her two little feet. "Not the hair kid. I woke up real early just to set it right."

"Papa wheya?" She blinked her innocent blue eyes at him.

"He's over-huh? Where did he go?" Kusakabe looked around. He could've sworn that they were right behind the raven head not too long ago.

"Lost?"

"No Miyuki-chan. Your dad knows the town like the back of his hand. He'll never get lost even if he was blindfolded."

"Oookay." The girl nodded. "So wheya papa?"

Kusakabe walked on with her hand in his as he looked out for his boss. "He might be up ahead. Let's find him shall we?"

"Find!"

"That's the spirit. Put that energy in you into some good."

"Yap!"

The pompadour man was about to make another comment when he spotted the sight of a familiar mop of raven black hair and the glint of those _deadly_ tonfas. Kyoya seemed to be having some sort of a conversation with someone who didn't show an ounce of fear for the violent man. Someone who was so used to the man's behaviour and was as bad as the raven head himself. The person who stood out among the other normal citizens with that very peculiar hair- "Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Oh! Papa! Find!"

"Miyuki-chan. Your dad is busy right now so it's better if you don't- huh? Wasn't she just right next to me?!"

* * *

Hibari Kyoya stifled a yawn into the palm of his hand. It was almost noon and that also meant that it was about time for the raven head's afternoon siesta. He rubbed away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes due to his yawn. The man glanced at his wristwatch. He decided to wrap up his patrol in about five minutes and head back home since the faster he got home, the longer his nap would last.

As he took a step forward, his path was suddenly blocked by a person who seemed to be walking the opposite direction of the street as him. The raven head glanced up and felt his eyebrows rise at the sight of the very person.

"Hibari Kyoya." The Vongola's Mist Guardian appeared much as _'amused'_ as the other, if that was the correct word to describe how the two felt at that moment. "Kufufu."

"Rokudo Mukuro." Kyoya smirked as he automatically shifted into a fighting stance, his tonfas held out infront of him. "What are you _doing_ here?"

Mukuro also wore a growing smirk as he too followed the other Guardian's lead and twirled his trident in his hands. "Oya. It appears that you have forgotten that I too have a _permanent residence_ here in Namimori."

The two were matured enough and did not involve themselves into unnecessary fights whenever they ran each other but right now was an exception to that mutual agreement. It had been almost three years that the two had met and so it was understandable that the duo were itching for a good long ' _spar_ ', as they would term it.

"Can't a resident take a leisure walk on this _wonderful_ morning?"

Hibari Kyoya narrowed his eyes which shone with a dangerous intensity. "You _reek_ of blood."

The Mist Guardian caught hold of his trident mid-twirl and lightly slammed the bottom of the weapon against the concrete. "Kufufu. You didn't answer my question, _Kyoya_."

"For _spilling blood_ on the grounds of Namimori-"

"Please…like _you_ don't do that too."

"-I will _bite_ you to _death_." The raven head completed his sentence as he crouched back a little, akin to how a carnivorous animal would do so before leaping upon its unaware prey.

But when the two were about to launch themselves at each other to begin a fight which would've been recorded as one of the 'worst' property damaging one in the history of Namimori…

"PAPA!"

Both heads whipped towards the voice of the speaker who had just interrupted a would-have-been grand historical event in the little town of Namimori where nothing much happened. One wore a look of surprise while the other kept on a stoic face which failed to even give away even the slightest hint of emotion.

The little raven head ran towards her father and wrapped her arms around his right leg with a big grin plastered on her face. She looked up at him, her big blue orbs meeting his steel gray ones. "Papa! Find!"

"Oya." Rokudo Mukuro's look of surprise had morphed into something unreadable as his eyes studied the little girl. The next two words he uttered seemed forced out as though he was talking about some impossible phenomenon which wasn't in any state of occurring, not even in one's wildest dreams. " _Your_ child?"

"Hnn." Kyoya simply held Miyuki's gaze, not breaking from his poker face. He looked as though he was having an internal discussion with himself, probably one which involved on having a _talk_ with the man who was supposed to keep his daughter under his watchful eye when the raven head was busy ' _biting people to death_ '.

The little girl let go of her father's leg and turned around to look at her surroundings with curious eyes. As though she wanted to know what her father was doing here and what had him occupied that he didn't even reach down to scoop her up into his arms.

Her gaze fell on the Mist Guardian who was watching her as well. She blinked a couple of times before raising her hand and pointing at what the two men presumed was the illusionist's trident. Kyoya slightly stiffened at her action and Mukuro raised an eyebrow when her words caught both of them off guard.

"Pweety!" She openly admired, they realised, the Mist Guardian's eyes.

After a brief few seconds of silence, the illusionist laughed at her words. It was the last thing he had ever expected anyone, much less a mere child, to comment about. Well, there _was_ a certain someone who never fail to do so but those times were long gone. He shook his head as though to erase the past memory that had resurfaced in his mind and instead chose to stoop down to the level of the girl who, despite her father's disapproval, had come over to him.

" _Bambino_ , you like my eyes?" He wore a gentle smile, one which had the older raven head look on with surprise since the Cloud Guardian had never expected to see such a _smile_ on the other's face. Not even at his deathbed.

In response to his question, the girl reached out and placed her hand on the side of the man's face. She appeared to be totally mesmerized by his hetero-chromic orbs, gaping as she had a closer look of them. The girl turned her head back to look at her father with excitement. "Papa! Look! Pweety, pweety eyes!"

The raven head sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sent a sharp glare to his eternal rival whose lips had curled into an amused smirk by then. "Do a _nything funny_ and I can _promise_ that you won't live to see the next sunrise."

"Kufufu. Looks like _daddy_ can't flaunt his true nature infront of his little _principessa_." Mukuro could not hide his amusement.

Kyoya frowned. The indigo haired man's laughter never failed to annoy him. "I won't test my patience if I were you."

The Mist Guardian rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the little girl infront of him. "And what is your name?"

"Hibari Miyuki." She replied with a bright grin. "My name is Hibari Miyuki. You?"

"Rokudo Mukuro." He placed his hand on top of her head and lightly ruffled her hair. "A pleasure getting to meet you, _bambino_."

"A p-pwesah…mweet you." Miyuki carefully attempted to imitate the man's words.

"My, you're quite an intelligent one."

Hibari Kyoya who was carefully watching the whole interaction smirked. He glanced at his wristwatch. About ten minutes had already passed and it seemed that he was running behind schedule. "Little herbivore."

The girl turned around to face her father. "Yes papa?"

"We have to get going now." The raven head stated as he stretched out his hand for her to take. "Come along."

"Okay papa." Miyuki turned ran over to her father before turning around and waving at the Mist Guardian. "Bye bye! Pweety eyes!"

" _Arrivederci_." Mukuro straightened himself up, giving her a small wave in the process. His eyes locked on with the Cloud Guardian's. "I look forward for a good fight the next time we meet."

"Of course. Don't disappoint me then."

"I should be saying that to _you_."

Kusakabe who watched everything from a safe distance looked surprised. He felt as though he was dreaming. It was a first that the two had calmly parted ways without the Decimo around to warn them not to get into an unnecessary fight. The pompadour man shook his head before proceeding to catch up with his boss.

The two Guardians had fallen into each other's path today. There was no clash between them but that didn't mean they left empty handed when they went on their own ways. No, they learned something new today and it wasn't about the other's 'latest skill'. Rather, they had learned that the both of them were also human in nature no matter how violent their personalities were. It was a good change of knowledge, one which left someone content.

* * *

Hibari Yuki made absolutely sure that her daughter was fast asleep. Now that the little girl was three and able to move around the house to her liberty, she always needed an adult to watch over her. Otherwise she was a danger and one who was capable of losing herself in her own house. That had happened about six times in the past month and searching for her in a mansion as big as the Hibaris' was not the most enjoyable thing to do.

The dark haired woman slowly slid the door closed and silently walked through the floorboards with much caution so as to not wake the child up. For all the woman knew, Miyuki had really sharp hearing. Something she had possibly inherited from the raven head.

She came to a stop infront of a certain door before sliding it open. The man inside paused in his work and looked up, his eyes locking with hers. Yuki smiled. "I'll be leaving now. Don't worry about her; I've already tucked her to sleep."

The raven head nodded. "Have a good day at work."

"You too."

A few minutes had passed when Hibari Kyoya heard it. The sounds of small feet pattering on the wooden floor, and by the sound of it, it seemed that they were headed for his room. He gave a small sigh as the door to his study was heaved open with much effort and the culprit entered the room with a cheeky grin.

Miyuki silently crept in on the tips of her toes as though her father couldn't see her. The older raven head resisted the urge to sigh again. He didn't understand what possibly went on in the minds of children. Surely they would be aware that they couldn't possibly pretend to be a ninja while approaching their target through the middle of the room and not the shadows?

Kyoya decided he'd have to teach her that very fact one day when his work was not as much as right now.

The little girl seated herself next to her father with satisfaction as though she had done something great. He didn't bother making it known that he could sense her presence. Instead, he just carried on with her work.

But of course, with a kid in the room all things can't remain calm for more than five minutes tops.

Miyuki's hand slowly stretched forward towards the pile of papers that were stacked together on the low table, the ones her father had just finished going through. The man narrowed his eyes at her action. The last thing he needed was for someone to mess up what he had worked on for the past hour. "Little herbivore. _Don't_ touch that."

The girl gasped at her father's voice and quickly retracted her hand as though she had just come in contact with fire. She sat very still like someone attempting to merge in with her surroundings but was failing to do so because of her heavy breaths.

The raven head observed her fingers twitching. He shut his eyes for a brief few seconds. "What is it?"

"Papa…wha's a ' _ha-bi-vo-wa'_?" Miyuki asked as she intently gazed at the man.

Kyoya remained silent. He had answered that very question more than a couple of times. This time, he wasn't keen on repeating himself since it appeared that she wouldn't understand what it meant in the first place.

"Kyo-san." The door slid open and his faithful second-in-command stepped into the room as though to save him from this _predicament_. "The mission briefing just arrived from the Vongola headquarters. It is the one which requires pairing up with the Chiavarone for that job in Tokyo."

The raven head stopped writing for that moment and lifted his head up to meet the pompadour man in the eyes. "Has _he_ reached Japan yet?"

"If I'm not mistaken, his flight is to land in about two more hours."

"Good. Make sure you meet him in the airport and escort him straight to the base." Hibari Kyoya instructed. "I am _not_ going to allow him to step into the perimeters of my residence."

Kusakabe sweat-dropped but nodded anyway. "Understood."

"You may leave."

"Um…and what about…your daughter?"

"Oh." A smirk etched across the raven head's face. "She will be looked after by someone I trust."

* * *

"Uncle Fong!"

The little raven head squealed as she leapt into the open arms of the Chinese man who wore his ever pleasant smile. He carried her with one arm while the other held on to an airbag. The ex-Arcobaleno had a job to look after in the town next to Namimori and so he had decided to reside in the Hibari household for his convenience,

"Hello Miyu-chan." Fong greeted back as he trudged over to the guest room where he usually stayed whenever he came over. "How are you?"

"M fine!" She chirped. "And how are you Uncle Fong?"

"I'm doing just as fine as you are." The Chinese man replied as he set his bag down on the floor and seated himself on the edge of the bed. "Has your father left yet?"

"Papa is going to meet Uncle Dino!" Miyuki exclaimed as she settled herself on his lap.

"Yes. He is. What I meant to ask is whether he has left for his headquarters yet…" Fong said patiently.

"I'm right here."

The Chinese man looked up to see the very man he had being asking about leaning against the doorframe. "Ah. Kyoya. You seem well."

"I am." Kyoya gave a stiff nod. His steel gray orbs shifted over to his daughter who smiled expectantly at him. "I expect you to make sure nothing happens to her or-"

"Rest assured." Fong calmly replied. "She will remain unharmed."

The raven head paused for a while before straightening himself. "I will be leaving now then."

"Good luck with your work."

"Bye bye Papa!"

After the aloof Cloud Guardian made his exit, Fong gently sat the little girl on the bed and folded his legs in a crisscross as he took a deep breath. Miyuki stared at him curiously. He locked eyes with her and gently instructed her to do the same.

"Wha' are we goin' to do?"

"Close your eyes and take deep breaths." He replied. "I will teach you how to relax yourself and bring out your inner peace."

"Peas?" She echoed.

"Yes. _Peace_."

"Okay."

* * *

Later that day Hibari Yuki was stunned to find her usually hyper-active daughter soundly sleeping next to the man she knew as her husband's relative who sat on the bed, reading a book. She couldn't help but stare in surprise since as far as she was concerned, the girl would always be running around the house at this time of the day.

"Ah. Yuki-san." Fong greeted her as he stood up. "It's been quite some time since we've last met. How are you?"

"Fong-san." She returned his bow. "I'm fine thank you. And how are you?"

"I'm as fit as a fiddle. Thank you for asking."

"I hope Miyuki hasn't caused you trouble. Kyoya informed me that you would be looking after her since he had been called away for a mission."

"I'm ever grateful that you always have me over. And don't worry; she has been of no trouble." He smiled. "She was actually very obedient."

The dark haired woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the revelation. "Oh. She's always very jumpy…how did you manage to keep her still?"

"She found her inner peace and fell asleep not too long ago." Fong had a look of accomplishment in his face.

"Inner peace?" Yuki echoed in confusion.

"Yes." The Chinese man nodded.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just go and make tea. Anything specific you would want?"

"Ooglong tea if you don't mind?"

"Of course." Yuki nodded as she made her way out of the room.

"Thank you, Yuki-san."

* * *

 **A/N:** So we had Mukuro and Fong in this chapter! Well not much of the ex-Storm Arcobaleno though. I had a huge writer's block and was totally clueless of how to begin this chapter. But one day, I sat down on the chair and opened up the laptop and asked my older sister for a starting line. So this chapter is all thanks to her xD

As for the Italian words:

Bambino – child

Principessa – princess

Arrivederci - goodbye

And big thanks to my reviewers and all the others for the favourites and follows! Thank you so much! You guys totally give me the boost to write! I love you people! :'3

Many of you have mentioned that this fic is adorable and cute…I still find that hard to take in 'cause I always thought I couldn't write anything related to "cute and adorable" xD lol Thanks a lot! :')

Do leave your thoughts and opinions. I love reading them like totally! ^^

And which character would you like to see in the next chapter? With that I would have some ideas on how to carry this out and not land in a writers' bock yet again. Yes. I don't specifically have a plan for the stories I write. I just go with the flow xD I know that's bad but hey! That's just how I roll :'3

Alright! Peace out people! And don't forget to review! Happy days ahead of you :'D


	5. Chapter 5

**Namimori's Greatest Dad**

 **Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns the manga AND the anime. I just own the kid, the wife and the plot xD

* * *

5\. Italia.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was tending to his paper work as usual this morning. His little daughter was away attending her kindergarten classes. The house was much quieter and strangely enough, the raven haired man was still not acquainted to the peace and calm though it had already been a month. Sometimes he would even absentmindedly find himself wondering about her afternoon meal.

Today was, however, not one of those days. He had personally dropped her off. The raven head even spared those who were crowding and causing trouble on the way to the kindergarten for the sake of not showcasing any violent actions infront his little herbivore. Of course he took care of them all on his way back though.

The Cloud Guardian even stopped the habit of taking her on his patrols because even though her eyes were shielded from the fights, her ears weren't. A reason he had gotten an earful from his own wife –whom he promptly chose to ignore but ended up listening to her words anyway- after Miyuki began using his 'catchphrase' in almost every sentence that rolled out of her tongue.

" _I will ba-hite chuu!"_

" _I wanna ba-hite chuu food!"_

" _Ba-hite chuu bad doggie!"_

" _Wa! Ba-hite chuu flawah!"_

Hibari Yuki had somehow corrected her daughter in the first week of the little girl's excessive use of the phrase. But that didn't mean Miyuki would permanently stop using it of course. It was a marvel how children picked up inconvenient things rather quickly.

"Kyo-san." The pompadour man addressed as he stepped into the room holding what seemed like an invitation card in his hand. "This just came in. It's from the Vongola Decimo."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as he stared at the card which was placed on his table. There imprinted on the front was the emblem of the Vongola in gold letters and his name below in fine Japanese, which he recognised as the loud right-hand man's penmanship.

His slender fingers gingerly opened the envelope and pulled the card out from the inside. After reading through it with a neutral look on his face, he closed the card and slid it back into the envelope.

"An invitation for a gala?" Kusakabe raised an eyebrow, curious over the style of the invite which seemed grander than the previous ones delivered to the Cloud Guardian. His boss would receive many invites but would never attend the gatherings unless of course it was necessary since the raven head regarded the parties as useless herbivore crowding.

And also it had been almost three years since the Demon of Namimori had stepped foot out of Japan.

"No." Kyoya said. "A rather troublesome event instead for which my presence has been stated as compulsory. Bring in all necessary papers to be looked into by tomorrow. We will be leaving for Italy the next week."

"We?" Kusakabe repeated in confusion.

"Yes. We."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Miyuki asked as her mother gently buttoned up the white shirt she was fitted into.

"Italy." Hibari Yuki replied. "It's where your father's boss lives in."

"Ita-li-ee?" The little girl repeated. "Is it in Japan?"

"No my dear, it's in Europe." Yuki said as she helped her daughter put on the red pleated skirt.

"Is that another Japan?"

"Japan is a country. Europe is a continent."

Miyuki nodded her head as she sat herself down on the bed and pulled up her knee length socks. "Where's papa?"

"He's making some calls for our transport." Yuki replied, watching in satisfaction as her daughter slipped on her black pair of oxfords.

A knock on the door drew the dark haired woman's attention, making her turn around. "Yes?"

Kusakabe Tetsuya poked his head in. "The luggage has been loaded into the car. Is there anything more that you would like me to put in?"

"Ah." Yuki gave a grateful smile. "Thank you. There's nothing left here."

"And Kyo-san says that he will be heading ahead to the airport. He has to speak with some of the officials."

The dark haired beauty nodded. "Tell him not to cause any trouble."

"Will do."

Miyuki reached up and tugged on to her mother's hand with a bright grin. The woman in return picked her up with a small smile before the two of them exited the room, shutting the door behind them as they did. They were going to be away from home for a number of four days. Yuki hoped her daughter won't cause such a fuss over the fact that she would be missing kindergarten for the rest of the week since the little girl was quite fond of being around people unlike her father.

"Mummy, I won't go to school today?" Miyuki asked for the nth time.

Yuki bit back her sigh. This was the stage for all kids to shoot questions at their parents' one after the other and even keep on repeating them. She had to patiently see through it since it was her duty as a mother. "No Miyu-chan, we already talked to Sakura-sensei about it. We're going to Italy today, remember?"

The little raven wore a rather thoughtful look. "Then will I go to school in Ita-li-ee?"

This time the woman just had to sigh. "Miyu-chan, we will miss our flight if we don't move out now. Let's leave alright?"

* * *

It only took the appearance of a pissed off Hibari Kyoya for the crowd in the airport to part like the Red Sea. One of the Vongola private jets had been sent over to pick up the Cloud Guardian and his family. This was the cause of all his morning's trouble since the airport officials had made a big commotion over the landing of a foreign jet on Japanese land without any earlier notification.

The raven head stalked over towards the office to have a ' _talk_ ' with whoever was in charge to settle the current problem. He even made a mental note to see to it that he'd have another similar _'talk'_ with the Decimo's right-hand man who was supposed to have taken care of this matter beforehand.

The door to the office was opened for him by a shivering airport official who knew what it was like to get into the Demon of Namimori's bad books. Kyoya smirked at the sight of the pathetic herbivore before gracefully striding into the room. He looked the man in charge in the eye with a devious glint in his own.

"I believe we _need_ to talk."

* * *

Miyuki was excited. No. Excitement was an underestimation. If anything, the little herbivore was thrilled. This would be her first time riding on a private jet and probably not her last too. She marvelled at the variety of dolls that had been placed in the cabin especially for her entertainment. The Decimo's Storm Guardian had that well in his mind before sending the jet over to Japan.

"Pikachu!" She exclaimed as she picked up the Pokémon plush toy with glee.

She was currently over at the back, seated on the fur carpet and surrounded by the dolls right after the jet had safely taken off. Her mother was getting the sleep she needed after all the preparation for their departure while her father was taking a cat nap in the corner. Kusakabe had been left to watch over her and keep her company. This the man didn't mind since there was no other interesting thing to do.

"Who's your favourite Pokémon?" The pompadour man asked as he looked at all the toys. Strangely enough they were all Pokémon, a series Miyuki had recently taken a liking to.

"Pikachu." The girl shoved the doll she was holding at his face. "Pikachu uses thunder shock!"

"Oh? You like thunder?" Kusakabe raised an eyebrow.

Miyuki nodded her head. "It blast away Team Rocket!"

"And what's this Pokémon called?" He asked as he picked up one of the plush toys which looked like a baby chick. "Chicken Little?"

She giggled. "No. That is Torchic!"

A few moments passed by with her playing with the toys when she looked up from her amusement and stared at the pompadour man with outmost concentration. Kusakabe blinked. The look on her face reminded him of a certain little Chinese girl would stare the same way since she had a terrible eyesight. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Miyuki shook her head before she lifted a green plush toy which looked like a… _lizard_?

"And this is?" He stared at it in confusion.

"You!" She exclaimed.

The man sweat-dropped at her sudden declaration. "Miyuki-chan, I'm not a Pokémon as far as I'm concerned."

"No no! Look!" The little girl pointed at the straw that was set between it's mouth. "You two are the same!"

And with that she burst into a fit of laughter while the pompadour man face-palmed himself with an overly dramatic sigh. They said children with their childlike innocence were brutally honest. He just hoped she really didn't mean what she had just said. Afteral, he was 100% human, NOT Pokémon.

* * *

It was a long flight and by the time they had landed, it was already noon in Italy. They had travelled through the time zone and now were exhausted from the journey as well as the time difference. It would have been nightfall back in Japan right now. The seven hour difference had them feeling entirely jet-lag.

The Chiavarone boss was there to greet them. He had apparently come on behalf of the Decimo, his _'little brother'._ "Welcome to Italy, Kyoya!"

Hibari Kyoya scowled. He wasn't in the mood to handle _nonsense_ right now and the huge and noisy crowd around him was worsening his mood. "Where's the car?"

"Geez, you can at least greet your teacher with more respect." Dino sighed before leading the way out. "Your luggage will be brought to the Vongola mansion by my men so you don't have to worry about that. Meanwhile, follow me."

The group made their way out and arrived infront of a convoy consisting of three sleek black cars. The blond turned over to the Cloud Guardian with a grin. "Here we are, Kyoya. Would you prefer to go alone?"

" _My_ family stays with _me_." The raven head simply stated before sliding into the backseat of one of the cars, his wife and daughter following after him.

Dino paused for a moment before shrugging. "Okay."

The blond Mafia Don took over the front seat of the same car the ill-tempered Demon of Namimori had gotten into despite the glare he had received from Kyoya. He simply said it was only right for him to accompany the guests who had come to his homeland. And he even took charge of carrying Miyuki since he saw that the little girl's mother was tired from the long ride.

"Hello Miyu-chan. Did you miss your Uncle Di?" The blond Mafioso gushed as seated her on his lap.

The girl, however, stared at him with a blank look. It had been three years since she had last seen him. Dino's face comically fell at her reaction as he sighed. "Okay. Looks like you didn't."

"King." She said as she pointed a finger at his face.

"Miyuki, don't point at people." Hibari Yuki chimed from the back-seat. "It is a rude gesture."

"Sorry mummy." The little raven head looked very apologetic as she drew back her hand. Though, she continued to stare at the Chiavarone boss like he was an ancient artefact or something of that sort. "Are you a king?"

"Huh?" Dino raised a brow. "What do you mean by ' _king_ '?"

"She likes to read the set of illustrated fairytale books you sent for her during her last birthday." Yuki explained with a smile that showed that she was trying to hide her laughter. "I think she means to say that you resemble the 'king' from the pictures."

"Hnn." Hibari Kyoya turned to the window with a rather stony look. "Herbivorous stories."

"Aww. You like the books I sent you for your birthday?" Dino grinned. "The ones with all those kings, princes and princesses?"

Miyuki perked up at the mention of the royalty titles. "You're a king?"

Dino laughed before clearing his throat. "Well yes. I am actually the King of-"

THWACK!

"Ow! Kyoya!" The blond Mafioso whined as he rubbed the back of his head which had been unmistakeably hit by the Cloud Guardian's tonfa. The Chiavarone boss couldn't help but wonder how the weapon had gotten past the airport security in a breeze. _Did he kill someone to make it possible?_

"What was that for!?"

Hibari Yuki sighed as she turned to her husband with a look that clearly asked him whether it was really necessary for him to hit Dino. The raven head wore a blank look that almost made him look innocent. _Almost._

"My hand slipped." Kyoya casually replied. "And one shouldn't go about sprouting lies to little herbivores."

"Really?" Dino asked in exasperation as he turned his head back to face the raven head.

"How long until we reach the mansion?"

"Are you ignoring me!?"

* * *

They finally arrived at the Vongola mansion which was located a good distance away from the airport. By then, Miyuki had fallen asleep in Dino's arms. The blond carried her into the mansion with utmost care so as to not wake her up. Kyoya had insisted to take her in himself but the blond Mafioso had somehow managed to win over that argument. _Somehow._

"If you do anything-"

"Kyoya." Dino sighed. "Nothing will happen to her, at all. I can swear that much. Now just go get your sleep."

Romario had taken the charge of showing the husband and wife to their room while Dino who, was following behind them with their daughter, had been sidetracked because of a call he had received. The blond swiftly stepped into a room and placed the little raven head on the couch before going into the next room to answer his phone in order not to wake her.

And despite his presumption that the girl won't wake from her slumber yet, she did.

Miyuki rubbed her eyes and sat up as she stared at her surroundings for a moment. The little girl came to the realisation that she was all alone and that too in an unfamiliar place. Instead of crying out for her parents like any other four year old would, she simply got off the couch and headed towards the door out of curiosity since it was left slightly ajar.

On stepping out, she was greeted by the sight of the seemingly endless hallway which was quiet and deserted. She paused for a while and turned to her left when she heard the light sounds of footsteps. Miyuki waited for the owner of those footsteps to appear. The little girl found herself staring at the young man who had gravity defying brown hair and was dressed in a three-piece pinstripe suit. He gave off a friendly aura and that was probably why she trotted over to him and hugged his leg.

He looked down at her in confusion with his kind eyes as he spoke in Italian.

She tilted her head to the side, not understanding what he had just said. Instead, she asked a question of her own in the language she had been born and brought up with. "Where's Papa?"

"Ah. You're Japanese?" The brunette asked, switching back to the familiar language he too was brought up with.

Miyuki nodded. "Japanese."

"Are you lost?" He asked as he reached down and scooped her up into his arms.

"I don't know where Papa is." The little raven head replied.

"Okay. Shall we go find him then?" He smiled warmly at her.

"Okay."

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is H-" She hesitated with her first name. Her mother had told her not to give her family name to strangers since they would _'take advantage'_ of it even though she didn't understand what that really meant. "Miyuki. And what is your name?"

"You can call me Tsuna. Or Uncle Tsuna." He replied.

Miyuki paused as though she was deep in thought before flashing him a bright grin and patting his soft brown hair. "I like to eat tuna. Mummy says it is good for health."

The Vongola Decimo sweat-dropped at her sudden comment before giving a small laugh. Children always had unexpected things to say. "Does your papa work here? Are you here to visit him?"

"Mummy says papa's boss in Ita-li-ee so we come to Ita-li-ee."

Tsuna nodded. He assumed that she was the daughter of one of the lower ranks –since there were some Japanese too- who worked here and had been separated from her parents. The mansion was afteral quite big and not to forget, mazelike.

"Jyuudaime!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi looked up from Miyuki to see his Storm Guardian marching towards him in a quick pace and narrowed eyes. "Is that another lost kid!? That's the fifth time this month! Always making so much trouble for Jyuudai-"

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sighed with an admonishing look. He did not want the silver haired man to scare the little raven head.

Gokudera stuffed his hand into his pocket with a soft grumble. "I will send out word that there's a lost kid here. They should stop bringing their kids to the mansion."

"You're Japanese?" Miyuki suddenly asked as she pointed at the Storm Guardian before gasping and suddenly withdrawing her hand. "Sorry. Mummy says pointing at people…a rude gestwer."

The Decimo suppressed his smile as his Guardian clearly looked caught off guard. Gokudera huffed as his scowl returned to his face. "It's 'gesture' and no. I'm Italian."

"You live in Ita-li-ee?" She cocked her head to the right. "Papa's boss also in Ita-li-ee."

"Yes. And he's carrying you right now, kid." The silver haired Guardian deadpanned.

Miyuki turned to Tsuna and after much observation, she declared. "But he's not papa. Papa don't have girl eyes."

"…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain part of the mansion…

"What do you mean by she's _disappeared_?" Hibari Kyoya growled, his tonfas lit with bright violet flames as he lunged at the unfortunate blond Mafioso who was currently facing a nightmare turned into reality.

Dino immediately sidestepped and brought his whip up to his defence but wasn't so quick to block the next blow which caught him right in his abdomen. He winced at the sudden impact but used it as a leverage to skid a good distance away from the Cloud Guardian. Thankfully it was just the two of them in the room.

"If you're going to fight, take it outside. We have a birthday party in two days time and we can't afford the mansion to be damaged."

Or so he thought. Both the occupants turned towards the door to see the world's strongest hitman saunter into the room. Reborn smirked at Hibari. "I see you've arrived."

"Reborn!" Dino exclaimed. "He's going to kill-"

But the Chiavarone Decimo never got to finish his sentence since in a split second Kyoya was already infront of him, launching a blow to the head that could kill. The Cloud Guardian was leaking a great deal of killer intent and that was _not_ good. At least Dino managed to evade the blow thanks to the hitman's interference with a bullet aimed right between the two which forced the raven haired man to leap back in order to avoid being hit.

"No fighting in here." Reborn reminded them again.

The Cloud Guardian narrowed his eyes but withdrew his flames anyway. He then turned to Dino with a look that could kill. "If I don't find _my_ little herbivore-"

"We'll start looking for her together! Romario and my men are already at it." Dino replied hastily. "And plus this _is_ the Vongola mansion. I can assure you a hundred percent that Miyu-chan won't be harmed by anyone."

"If I'm not mistaken, the Varia just arrived." The hitman said as his pet Leon changed back into its original form. "They were loud enough to make their presence known even before stepping into the mansion."

Dino paled considerably and hurriedly marching out of the room in order to escape the murderous glare that was directed at him from a _very_ angry father. "Come on guys! We have a little girl to find!"

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was walking alongside his son when he ran into a party of three. His face lit up with recognition as he spotted the face of a familiar someone. He laughed as he waved at them. "Yo, Hibari! So you're finally here in Italy after quite a long time. It's good to see you again."

But strangely the other man didn't seem so thrilled to see the Rain Guardian or even thrilled to be in Italy in the first place. The cheery Japanese brushed it off as the Cloud Guardian being jetlag. He did experience it quite often. It didn't take him much longer though to come to know the real reason why.

"I heard you have a little daughter." Takeshi began, unfortunately not seeing the blond Mafioso make an X mark with his arms while desperately shaking his head. "Did you bring her along?"

The temperature seemed to drop to minus at that moment as Hibari's foul mood took a turn to an even fouler one. Yamamoto Kazuma, the six year old son of the Rain Guardian tugged on to his father's hand and shook his head when the two made eye contact. His son was sharp enough to know something was wrong even at a young age.

Reborn chose to take over the awkwardness of the situation with ease. "Little Miyuki has gone missing no thanks to the idiocy of my ex-pupil and so we're currently looking for her. Do keep an eye out for her."

Takeshi laughed making Dino sweat-drop. The blond Mafioso didn't see any reason for the Rain Guardian to be laughing at. "Sure. No problem. Kazuma and I can do just that, right?"

The younger Yamamoto nodded with a determined look. "Yes."

Then they took off in their own directions.

After walking a few more minutes and turning a corner, the Yamamoto duo ran into another group of three. This time, neither of the two recognised the third member as she was an unfamiliar little girl with suspiciously familiar features.

"Tsuna! I thought you were stuck with your paperwork." Takeshi greeted. "And who's this little girl?"

"She's another lost child." The silver haired Guardian answered before the brunette could.

"Ah really?" Yamamoto laughed. "Seems like kids are going missing today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see, even Hibari-"

"THAT'S EXTREMELY RUDE!"

All of them turned their heads towards the corridor leading to the left where an all too known voice bounced off the walls. The Sun Guardian was nowhere to be seen but his voice clearly said that he wasn't too far away.

"WE WILL TALK THIS OUT WITH OUR FISTS LIKE REAL MEN, HIBARI!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped before something clicked in his brain. "Wait. Hibari is here in the mansion?!"

"Yes." The Rain Guardian nodded. "I just met him before I ran into you guys."

"Damn, if those two get into a fight…" Gokudera shook his head.

Tsuna placed the little girl down on her feet next to the younger Yamamoto. He needed to go prevent the fight before it could break out and he didn't want to involve a subordinate's child. The Decimo smiled at Miyuki and fondly patted her head before turning to the Yamamoto Kazuma. "Take care of her for a while alright? Just stay here."

"Okay, Uncle Tsuna."

The three men nodded at each other and then pushed off, Ryohei's voice being the guide towards where they needed to get to before it was too late.

Miyuki blinked. Everything happened a little too quickly for her little mind to comprehend. She turned to her new companion who offered a smile and took her hand into his. Her mother had always told her not to get friendly with strangers but this one seemed more like a brother than a 'stranger' to her.

"It's alright." He assured her, mistaking her state of confusion as a frightened one. "Uncle Tsuna and the rest will take care of the fight. My dad's real strong. You don't have to worry."

"Fight?"

"Yes. It likely seems to be a fight."

The little raven head simply nodded in reply before turning to the direction where the three had just run off to. She pointed at the empty corridor. She had heard the loud voice yell her surname out as it challenged somebody to a _fight_. Miyuki knew of only one possible theory. "Let's go!"

Kazuma sweat-dropped. "Uncle Tsuna said we should stay right here-"

"I'm really good at hide and seek!" She exclaimed as she began to tug him towards the path which they had been specifically instructed not to take. "We'll hide and watch!"

"Watching a fight? Kids normally don't do that…" Kazuma hesitated. A part of him did want to see his father in action apart from the time when he was trained by the very same man in the dojo.

She grinned at him. The boy sighed. This seemed like the beginning of a reasoning he just wouldn't win. And of course, he didn't win it in the end anyway.

Sadly for them though, the fight had been prevented. Miyuki pouted in disappointment but was quite content with the fact that she had finally found her father. The man hadn't noticed her yet because of Uncle Tsuna who stood in between him and a loud white haired man who was waving his fists at her father.

"Papa!" She exclaimed despite the commotion as she let go of Kazuma's hand and rushed over to the raven head.

The people present in the room –except of course for Dino and Reborn- momentarily froze as they watched the little raven head run up to the Cloud Guardian and hug his leg. The Chiavarone Boss looked like he was about to collapse out of relief while Reborn just smirked at the sight.

Tsuna, however, could not comprehend the situation and watched in horror as the strongest Vongola Guardian bent down and scooped up the little raven head into his arms. Despite noticing the similarities between the two, the brunette still found it hard to believe. To digest the fact that Hibari Kyoya, _THE_ Hibari Kyoya, had a daughter even though it had already been four years since he accidentally stumbled upon the information.

"Gokudera-kun? I'll be skipping my paperwork for today."

"Jyuudaime? Are you not feeling well?" The silver haired Guardian looked worried.

Tsuna turned to his right-hand man with a blank look. "I think its _indigestion_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah. I'm back with chapter five xD

This was actually supposed to be posted on the 5th of May i.e., Hibari's birthday but oh well…his birthday came too fast and I couldn't complete the chapter. Then why post it THREE MONTHS later? Uhh…life and my laziness happened xD

The video of the KHR x elDIVE 24 hours got me so pumped to finish it. It got me so excited to know that Katekyo Hitman Reborn will appear AGAIN! Am I the only one really excited here? :'D

I would like to apologise to those who were eagerly expecting an update. That is if there _is_ anyone out there who was :'3

So yeah…ITALY! Guess why :'3  
Did you like the interaction between Miyuki and the others in the this chapter? It was a pain but I'm hoping it came out okay. And yes, Yamamoto has a son. And so will the other guardians. I'm pretty sure they'd all have kids around the similar age-groups if the manga ever went beyond where it ended anyway. And plus the more the merrier xD

 **spicyrash:** How was it? She's in Italy AND reacting to Vongola. And perhaps Varia soon too :'3

 **valery-chan:** Not much interaction between Miyuki and Reborn or Yamamoto but oh well, they appeared xD  
And yesh. The other guardians have kids too :'3

 **SomeoneYouDunno:** Thank you! ^^

 **sakura:** Ah yes. Thanks for the idea! Currently have this whole Hibari and Yuki scene in my head :'3  
Do stick around to read it! :'D

 **hachinonana:** Well, every parent learns parenting slowly I guess? :'D

 **itachiluv89:** Thanks for the review! ^^

 **Guest (June 8 c4):** I thought this fic was dead then you reviewed and I got some motivation which I put into use to finish this fic. Thanks for that (T^T)v

Do drop in your opinions in the form of reviews! They're my motivation :'3

Heck even a review stating that it was "cute" (one of the most common reviews I get for this fic xD) gets me so motivated so go ahead and drop a review! I love you guys :'3

And thanks for all those reviews, the favourites AND follows! ^^

Await the next chapter with anticipation. It's going to feature more of Italy~! :'3


	6. Chapter 6

**Namimori's Greatest Dad**

 **Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns the manga AND the anime. I just own the kid, the wife and the plot xD

 **A/N:** I'm baaaack! And this is **important** so please do read. This chapter is not the continuation of the previous one (its continuation will be chapter 7) but rather the introduction of an OC character —a certain child of a canon!character — who will become quite important in the future. Please do give it a try! Thank you!

AND BEWARE THE GRAMMAR! xD

* * *

6\. Blue.

* * *

Eyes so green, they were absolutely mesmerising. Not so dark or so light. If one had to describe it, they would say, "just the perfect shade". And not the mention the long dark lashes that added the beauty to those orbs of his.

Unlike his mother's Italian sun-kissed skin, he was powdery pale. It wasn't due to the lack of sunlight, instead he presumed it was inherited from his mysterious father. The only trait too since his hair was black like that of the woman who had given birth to him.

The identity of his father would most likely remain a mystery to him since his mother had passed away due to complications arising from childbirth and none of the nurses had any idea who her husband was. But the Italian woman however, bore no band of gold on her finger and so either the man and her were lovers or something had happened that made her lose her ring, which was highly unlikely.

A golden locket was all he had from his late mother. The funny thing was that no one except him could open the locket. There was nothing special in it though, just a mirror on each side when it opened. Normally, one would expect to find a picture but apparently, this locket was not a normal one.

"Blue."

He turned his head to face the orphanage's nurse who had poked her head into his room. "Good evening, Sister Lydia. Anything I can help you with?"

The nurse smiled. He was her favourite. No. To be more exact, he was the favourite of all the nurses in the orphanage. Though being just five years old, he was more mature than the rest and was always very polite.

"It's almost time for bed." She tapped her wristwatch. "Have you brushed your teeth yet?"

He nodded. "Yes I have, Sister Lydia."

Lydia beamed at his answer. "Very good."

"Though Louie and Rico haven't." He shot an impassive stare towards his other two roommates who were sprawled on the floor-mat, surrounded by the picture books and fast asleep. "Would you like me to wake them up?"

"No problem." She shook her head as she approached the two with a huff. "You just tuck yourself into bed alright?"

"Okay." He replied as he got off his chair and headed towards the bed in the corner, right beside the window. His two companions weren't brave enough to sleep by the window. Brother Garry was all to blame since he was quite fond of narrating ghost stories to the children whenever it was his turn during the story-telling nights.

Blue was, however, unaffected and was thus considered the bravest amongst them all and best suited for the bed by the window. "Goodnight Sister Lydia."

"Goodnight Blue. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Blue sat on the window sill with a picture book in hand.

It was playtime and they were all grouped together in the playroom; twenty one of them in total, excluding the ones below the age of two.

The oldest among them being ten and considerably huge in size was the type who loved to exert his authority just because he was older than the rest. He could more or less be considered as the _"bully"_. His name was Bernard.

The boy approached his next victim after forcefully making the previous one give up his candies. Bernard marched over to the window with a victorious grin. "Hey Blue! Gimme all yer chocolates!"

The pale boy simply turned the page of his book, not paying attention to the other. This action was of course taken as an offense by the bully. And he did not like it when he couldn't have his way since he always did with the others.

Blue blinked and looked up when his book was snatched out of his hands. His green orbs met with sapphire blue. "I was reading."

Bernard gave a harsh laugh as he threw the book behind him, accurately hitting one of the young ones on the head, making them whimper. "Well, now you ain't!"

"Did you need something?" Blue asked perfectly calm.

"Yer chocolates!"

"I don't have any." The pale boy answered.

"Yer lying! I saw Sister Margaret give yer some yesterday!" Bernard began turning an interesting shade of red. This wasn't a good sign because every time he did, a fight _always_ broke out.

"What I am trying to say here is that…" Blue sighed. He had had enough of this. "I don't want to share it with someone like the likes of you. You're older than us all but it seems that mentally, you're just a snotty little brat."

SMACK!

The pale boy flinched. His cheek stung. Even so, he was silently thankful that it had not been a punch to the nose. The whole room was dead quiet as everyone watched on. Some were in total awe that Blue did not burst out crying yet.

"Say that again!" Bernard yelled. "You have no right to say that to me!"

Blue cocked his head to the side. "Oh? Didn't you just ask me to say it again?"

"Shut up you bastard! Son of a whore! I heard your mummy dearest got banged up by a man who decided to leave her soon after cause she was so damn ugly!"

There were collective gasps from everyone in the room.

Blue's green eyes hardened and his fists clenched tightly. The bully had just mocked his mother! The nerve of him! No one had the right to insult the woman who had died for him to live. He could feel his blood boil as anger raged within him. In all his life, he had never been _this_ angry before.

"Hey, Bernard, what did you just call my mother?"

The bully gaped as he stared out of fear at the pale boy. No. It wasn't the boy that had his attention. Rather it was the woman behind him who somehow resembled Blue. And it was not hard to join the dots that that very woman was none other than the pale boy's mother. But she was supposed to be dead… _wasn't she?_

The deafening silence was broken with a scream when the beautiful woman suddenly morphed into a decaying corpse who was reaching out towards the bully. Bernard registered this a little too late. He only snapped out of it when the screams around him grew louder and the rotten hand brushed against his cheek.

When the nurses burst into the room on hearing such an alarming number of screams, they were greeted with total chaos. Half of the boys were crying while others huddled in a corner with mortified looks. To their surprise, two of the boys were lying out cold on the floor.

Even to this day, they still couldn't figure out a reason. They never came to know that one had fainted out of shock and the other collapsed due to sudden exhaustion.

That day unknowingly marked the start of something new.

* * *

"Blue! Show us a magic trick!"

The pale boy sighed as the other five year olds dragged him along to sit with them in the circle they had formed. He missed the days when none of them paid attention to him since they found him "boring".

"Magic trick! Magic trick!" The boys enthusiastically cheered.

"Fine." He relented with another sigh. "Only one and you'll leave me alone. Promise?"

"Awww!"

"Noooo!"

"Bluuuuue!"

He huffed. "Three and then you leave me alone…and no one speaks about this to the nurses."

"Yay!"

"Okay!"

"We promise!"

Blue stretched out his hands for them to see. He flexed his fingers. "See? They're empty."

The boys nodded eagerly as they watched him clasp his hands together in bathed breath. He pretended to whisper some sort of magic spell into his hands and threw them open. "Tadaa!"

Everyone cheered as a colourful butterfly flew over their heads before flying out the open window. He proceeded to his next trick where he snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared at the tip of his forefinger. With a flick of his free hand, he now held a card which he carefully lit on fire before clamping his other hand over it in one swift motion.

When he reopened his hands, the card was gone and in its place sat a rose the colour of fire. His audience of children clearly seemed impressed with the mysterious appearance of the flower and cheered louder.

Blue pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket and placed it over the flower for his final act. He gently blew over it and with a smile, removed the cloth.

"Ooohs!" and "Aaahs!" rang throughout the room as everyone admired the bunch of multicoloured roses that took the place of the single one which was now snug in the middle of the bouquet.

After he was sure they admired it long enough, he placed the handkerchief over it again. This time when he removed it, his hands were empty. He stood up and gave a final blow before heading towards the door while the others clapped as hard as they could as their "magician" took his leave.

Blue stifled a yawn behind his hand as he shuffled over to his room. He was tired. His magic tricks always drained his energy so he figured he had to limit himself from performing too much. Afteral, he didn't want to wake up after five days in a hospital again after the last time he had accidently conjured his first _magic trick_.

Speaking of which, the bully had ended up being shifted over to a place far away since he couldn't bring himself to speak anymore. it was tragic but the other children were clearly relieved that they didn't have to suffer under Bernard's dominance anymore.

The pale boy smirked. Life somehow seemed more likeable.

* * *

He was now a year older and wiser too.

Snow was falling outside. All the other boys were huddled up together by the big fire in the common room. All but him. It was story time.

Blue stared out the window and into the darkness. It was one of his favourite pastimes recently. And they wouldn't notice that he was gone anyway. Nobody would. That was because his double had taken over his place in the common room. A trick —and a very _difficult_ one too— he had come up with to get away from most of the group activities.

If anything, he preferred some _'alone'_ time like right now.

As he was about to draw back from the window, his eyes caught two figures hurrying in through the gate. His green orbs narrowed at this. Why would anyone come and visit the orphanage in this terrible weather? The weather forecast had announced the possibilities of a snow storm later that night. It had clearly instructed all civilians to stay indoors for their own safety.

He was able to make out one of the two figures. It was the warden, Mother Rebecca and the other was an unknown tall man. Blue had heard stories about how the warden had a "secret lover" but what he saw was no such thing. They seemed more like business partners from the look on their faces.

Blue stealthily retreated towards the shadows before tip-toeing down the stairs. The pale boy was curious. It would only be for some urgent reason that one would feel the need to come by on such a terrible weather. And as a young boy with such an imaginative mind, he wanted to know why.

"…pay…children…"

"…much?"

The voices seemed to be coming from the warden's private study. They seemed to be having an intense negotiation and by the sound of it, the man was successfully getting the warden to agree albeit reluctantly on her part.

Blue was careful not to make a sound that would give him away as he edged closer towards the closed door to get a better idea on what they were talking about.

"…their flames." He heard the tall man's deep voice say. "It can suffice for the entire capacity required to make the weapons!"

"Richard!" Mother Rebecca exclaimed in horror. "You can't be serious!"

"You don't understand, Rebecca…"

Blue blinked. It sounded like some family dispute. The two had addressed each other so casually, he'd come to a conclusion that they were most likely, siblings.

But why was he talking about weapons? And why would one need _'flames'_ to build them? Won't they be requiring machines instead of fire to create weapons?

"Richard? Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure there's no one on this floor?"

The boy bit back his gasp. The man could sense him! He backed away from the door, his heart beating fast. Running back up was not an option; they would catch him if he did. He needed to do something and it had to be done now.

"Yes. All the children are up in the common room. What's wrong?"

The door knob turned and the door thrown open with force. Richard narrowed his eyes as he looked around. He was quite positive that he had sensed a presence not a while ago. The man shook his head before retreating back into the room, shutting the door close.

"It's nothing."

The pale boy released the breath he had been holding in. He had blended in with the shadows, using the help of a _trick_ he'd taught himself. Also the dark hallway had assisted in helping him camouflage himself with the wall since the trick couldn't really do that.

For the first time in his life, he was afraid. He had thought that the man had spotted him for a moment. The fear was something he would not be getting over any sooner. He had been scared beyond measure.

Not taking any more chances, he trudged back up the staircase.

It was enough excitement for the day.

* * *

Footsteps.

He had woken to the sound of footsteps outside the hallway. He sat up, now alert and wide awake. The muffled sounds and the noises of the doors opening and closing did nothing to comfort him. just who could be moving about so late at night?

The door knob to his shared room slowly turned. His roommates were sound asleep and unaware of what was happening. He decided to pretend to be asleep. Maybe it was simply Mother Rebecca doing a check on them all after one of the older boys had slipped out of the orphanage three nights ago.

He shut his eyes and slowed his breathing while pretending to be asleep. But it was a grave mistake.

His eyes immediately flew open when cold hands gripped his neck and attached some sort of collar on it. He found himself face to face with someone familiar. And the sight of the man who had frightened made his heart race.

 _What is he doing here!?_

Richard's lips curled into a smirk. "Well, well, looks like this one's awake."

"What are yo—argh!" Blue was cut short by the pain that suddenly coursed though his whole body from the object round his neck after the man pressed a button on it.

The pale boy felt sluggish as his eyes slowly drooped close.

"Sleep well little boy. This might just be the last night of peaceful dreams." The man's cruel laugh seemed to sound distant.

He knew he had to do something. Fight back! But the moment his eyes closed, sleep overcame him like a strong wave. His last thought before he slipped into darkness was the most sincere need he had ever expressed in his whole life.

 _HELP!_

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro was the Vongola's Mist Guardian and a master of illusions. One of the only said three who could fool the Vindice —the mafia's lawkeepers— with his abilities. He was a man who didn't care for others except for some exceptional few, and viewed everyone as insignificant. He was a man who was ruthless and cruel, and _always_ seen with a playful smile on his lips.

But despite it all, he had fallen for one of the so called "insignificant" people. She made his arrogant heart skip a beat every time he laid his eyes on her. And it was strange that he felt the need to protect her, to remain by her side and forever keep her happy. Was this what one would call _true love_?

Her name was Arabella. She was like a star that shone bright in his cold, dark life; someone whom he really treasured for the first time in his life. Her jade green eyes never failed to captivate him. And moreover, she accepted the monster he was.

Then, like every sad ending, she had to leave. He was mafia. A man who was targeted and hated by many, for her to stay with him only meant that she would have to recklessly put her life on the line. This she was willing to do but Mukuro was against it. He only wanted for her to live a life free from the dangers he would bring to her just by loving her.

But she didn't live as long as he hoped for. He could only presume it was an illness that had taken her away because on a cold winter's evening, the bond he had created between them had suddenly broken off.

The truth was harsh but nevertheless, he had to bear it no matter how much it pained him just knowing that she was no more.

And it hurt to accept the fact that he could do nothing about it.

She was all but a memory now.

Then, a few years later, he felt it.

A tug in his heart.

As dramatic as it sounded, this was the only way he could describe the sensation he had experienced. The golden locket he always wore round his neck, the one identical to what he had left behind with her, grew heavy and warm.

He shut his eyes and concentrated.

Maybe it was out of hope that he did so.

Then he saw them. An all too familiar pair of jade green orbs which bore a pleading look as though asking him. Begging him…

 _HELP!_

His heterochromatic eyes blinked open.

And he felt rage. Cold rage swelling inside of him. Those eyes. He was reminded of the past, the same look all the helpless children in that forsaken place had borne in their eyes. Of scalpels and experiments, blood and stitches, screams and pleading cries. It was something one would not just forget.

But…but the only person he knew who possessed those mesmerising jade green was dead.

 _Could it be possible?_ His eyes widened a fraction as he got off the couch he had been reclining on.

Mukuro grabbed a jacket from the mess of his wardrobe after which he proceeded to head out of the room. He felt so alive after such a long time. The Mist Guardian had a thought in mind. The very thought being responsible for the devious smirk now plastered on his face.

"Kufufufu…"

He had some investigating to be done.

* * *

 **A/N:** To all who stuck around and read this, thank you for your time! xD

I'm so grateful for the favourites and follows and of course ever more grateful to my reviewers! The most recent reviews had me feeling guilty for neglecting this too long and made me type this chapter out. I do hope it wasn't a let-down or disappointment :'D

Thank you **valery-chan, Not-Gonna-Update, mocasiotorres27, ilovecartoonsgirl, itachiluv89, tl34lt12** and **mybigbook** for your reviews!

 **Fireheart K:** Hmm, a little sibling? I'm not so sure, I'll think about it. As for an omake on Kyoya and Yuki's first meet to marriage, I promise it will be released in the future chapters! ^^ Thank you for your support xD

 **Guest (Aug23 c5):** Yes, khr x eLDLIVE is ah-maaaa-zing! And Chrome _did_ appear xD Yes, Kusakabe got compared to Treeko. Thank you for guessing! And thanks for your support! ^^

 **Loretta537:** …I don't think Miyuki's a tonfa girl. More of a dagger type? I don't know, but it's definitely not going to be tonfas ;) Thank you for your support! ^^

Review please? I'd love to know what you think of Blue. Thank you! ^^


End file.
